BLACKHELL
by Leigh4
Summary: Come follow me in fear, through the darkest gloom." "You're not afraid of the dark, are you" Hellsing and Pitch Black cross over
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK**_HELL_

This is my first Hellsing fic; I hope that I do it justice. This also is a cross over with Pitch Black.

I do not own the original characters from Hellsing or Pitch Black. The non-originals I do own, well I guess that they are originals, my originals not Hellsing's or Pitch Black's.

Enjoy.

**The future...**

Chaos consumed the Hellsing manor with fire. The smoke caused eyes to water and burn, as the flames singed clothing, hair and skin. The heat from the fire was almost unbearable as was the smell of burning flesh and blood. Time was running out for the survivors, yet still some remained to defend their home from the intruders. A young woman with long blond hair fought against both the flames and smoke. Instead of running out like the others, she ran towards the lower levels. Many called her name, but she would not heed their cries. She, Victoria Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization, was on a mission. A mission, which would cost her...her life if she failed. Her younger twin brother Jason was forcefully pulled back by the troops as he tried to follow her. It was too late to save one, but at least the other would survive.

The flames had yet reached the lower levels. Victoria took a few deep breaths clearing her lungs. It was only a matter of time before both the flames and smoke came, minutes at most. Ignoring the pain of a few burns that she knew would heal, she continued on into the depths. Her blue eyes dilated in the darker chambers, quickly adapting to the lack of light. It had been nearly twenty years since she was last down here; however, the walls and chambers imprinted into her memory made it seem like days. She caressed the familiar grayish-green stonewalls that held history to her family. The smell of mold mixed with another that could not be placed, almost as if it was time itself, dominated the deserted halls. She remembered the tender age of five, playing hide-and-seek with one of the very creatures she sought.

The chambers became darker and colder as she neared her destination. A chill of fear and anticipation grew as she stood at the very door, which would decide her fate.

With one last intake of air, Victoria opened the door sealed by blood.

It opened with an eerie creaking due to rust forming over the hinges. Her breathing seemed to echo in the 10 by 15 foot cell. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, and almost painful in her chest. Each step she took was with a purpose as a leader of Hellsing.

"Arucard." She spoke with a soft yet commanding voice.

She was answered by a pair of red glowing eyes that penetrated into her soul.

"Let me go, she's still in there!" A blond man demanded.

"Lord Hellsing, it is too dangerous. Besides, Iscariot is still around. Let the flames cool down, then we will look for her body..." The man stopped as Jason's eyes shot viciously towards him.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. Do you understand? For if you do, I will kill you." Jason looked once more at his burning home, as his eyes softened. "Ever since we were children, Victoria could get out of anything. This is no different."

"Yes sir."

"It has been awhile," She paused giving the cell a once over. Surprisingly it was clean of dust and cobwebs. In fact, if she didn't know better, she would have never guessed that this room was sealed for twenty years. When he failed to reply, she continued speaking. "I know that you feel betrayed, Arucard. I am here to make a deal with you, and an offer."

Taking out a knife, the red unwavering eyes watched as Victoria made a slight cut on her forearm and posed it in front of him. The eyes watching narrowed and grew a darker red.

"A Hellsing offering her blood. What an unusual day indeed. What brings this honor?" Victoria's eyes narrowed. She did not miss the taunting and lack of respect in his deep haunting voice. He was testing her, and her power.

"Shut up, Arucard. I do this out of necessity not want. The bottom line is that you are stuck here unless I say other wise. I am your Master."

"Of course you are. But tell me _master _how am I to take up your offer when I am chained and bonded, and what will you get out of this deal?"

"We both know that you have the power to break those bonds anytime you want, and as for the other, it's quite simple, I want my power back. The Iscariot dare attack me! _At my home no less. _Time for treaties and negotiations are over. I will hunt them down like freaks, and destroy them all." As she spoke her blue eyes lit up with fire and determination. Arucard could not help but smile as specks of red radiated in them.

His insane laughter echoed throughout the cell, as he easily broke free from his chains. Taking her arm into his hands as he bowed, he pressed his lips to her wound taking a small taste of her blood.

"Give me your orders, my Master."

Before she could respond, however, a hand wrapped its way into her long hair, lifting her off the ground and away from Arucard, causing her to wince in pain.

"Now what do we have here?" asked a heavily Scottish accented voice. "Miss Hellsing and her _dog_ of a vampire."

Arucard still kneeling smiled, letting out a slight growl.

The tall Priest noticed that the vampire was not as weak as he should have been. In fact, Arucard look too healthy for a vampire who had not fed in twenty years. His once white hair already had dark streaks of black.

"What the...?" The Priest then looked down at Victoria's arm. The blood was still there, as was a hardly visible dark line from the cut.

"You foolish woman! You fed that monster with your own blood. Do you have any idea what that means?" The Priest then took a blessed knife to her throat. "I will kill you for this monstrosity."

Neither Victoria nor Arucard broke eye contact with each other. Victoria's lips moved, forming one word, causing Arucard's smile to become all the more sinister, _kill_.

A loud inhuman yell vibrated throughout the ruins of the Hellsing manor.

Now that the fire was under control and that Iscariot retreated, Jason led a few men in the search for his sister. As they journeyed he felt a hint of sadness. All of the heirlooms and treasure collected over the centuries, lost. The yell caught them off guard and caused them to rush towards the lower levels. Reaching the stairs, Jason noticed that the damage was minimal, which gave him hope. Knowing exactly where Victoria went, he lead the soldiers cautiously, hope in his heart that she was still alive.

Spotting the open door with the blood seal up ahead, he burst in, calling out, only to have his voice become frozen in panic. The once gray cell, was covered in blood. The walls, ceiling, and floor were not left untouched. The sight and dripping sound caused a few to shutter, the smell making more nauseous. His feet stuck slightly to the blood on the ground as he moved further in. Careful not to slip and fall, Jason maneuvered both his body and flashlight everywhere looking for clues. A small bundle near the steps caught his attention. As he kneeled down by it, he recognized it as human hair. Victoria's hair. A cry of, desperation, sadness, and most importantly anger left his throat all in one sound.

**One month later...**

"_A dog am I?" Arucard asked. The pressure of Priest's grip on her hair made her feel as if he was going to pull her scalp off her head. Arucard slowly stood, his smile never leaving his face. With one quick swoop of his arm, the tension was released. The majority of her hair was left in the Priest's hand. She watched with slightly widened eyes as Arucard started to transformed. A head of a multi-eyed dog formed from his shoulder. With an action quicker that thought possible, the dog shot out towards the Priest, his yell the only thing left of him._

Her memories of the past turned to dreams were interrupted by a deep voice telling her to wake up. Her blue eyes slowly opened, as sleep was still evident in them. A sudden quick drop in her environment managed to wake her fully. She was still in the cryo-pod, but something was obviously wrong. The luggage was all disarrayed on the floor, as a few live wires connected with each other caused sparks. The constant deafening alarm was accompanied by flashing red lights. As the turbulence picked up, she tried to release the emergency latch to her pod, but it was jammed. Looking around she noticed a few others waking, coming to the same conclusion as she. They were going to crash. As if on cue, the ship Hunter-Grazner plummeted down towards a sand covered planet with three suns.

Painfully, consciousness came back to her. She was still in her cryo-pod, which was leaning against a wall. A moan left her lips as she tried to move. Nothing was broken, but she was bruised pretty badly. Her eyes burned from the bright light that was not there before. It appeared as if the ship was ripped in half. Feeling something wet coming down her face, she moved the best she could, as her hand sought out the wound. Hissing in pain, she figured it looked and felt worse than what it really was. Gathering her strength she tried to push the door open, but it still would not budge. _This is just great. Thanks for the warning_ she spoke to herself. She was rewarded with a silent masculine laugh as a reply. A shift in the shadows caught her attention. She thought at first it was her special cargo, but the figure was too massive, that and it didn't have hair. However, it gave off the aura of death as her cargo did. The shadow stopped in front of her, but continued to move on after a moment's pause. Her curiosity was interrupted as a sudden jolt caused the pod to fall completely on its side. Once again she was greeted by unconsciousness.

She opened her angry blue eyes. It annoyed her to no end that she passed out twice. She could still hear a deep laughter in her head, which caused her to be more upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked an accented voice.

She looked up and realized that her cryo pod door was open, and a woman with long brown curly hair was looking down at her.

"Just peachy." She was rewarded with a smile.

"Let's get you out of here. We might also have to look at that head wound." Her hand went to the once injured area, no longer feeling pain.

"Don't worry about it. Just a scratch." The woman looked skeptical, but did not press it.

"Okay then, my name's Shazza."

"Victoria. Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Victoria ran her hand through her blond hair, cut just above the shoulders. She winced at the memory.

Shazza offered a hand and Victoria accepted it. After getting out the both of them looked down at the cryo-pod.

"Well, I'll say you're one lucky girl. Your pod getting stuck like that, between the wires and debris. If it wasn't, you would have most likely been one of those unlucky mates, and well..."

They both looked towards the back, or what was left of the back. Instead there was a great hole where the pods in her section flew out of the ship. Lucky indeed. A heavy run in step drew their attention away from their thoughts. A man dressed in a blue combat like uniform, with short curly brownish blond hair stormed in. He briefly looked at the two, and then spoke.

"It's not safe, we need to regroup now."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Shazza.

"Riddick escaped."


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK**_HELL_

Thank you for the reviews!!

I do not own the characters to Hellsing nor Pitch Black.

I will use some Manga reference with a mix of the Anime. There will be some spoilers, and minor changes. After all, when you add new characters to the equation, something always changes. That and I don't like always reading something I've already seen, I want it to have the same environment, but less predictable. Later chapter's you will find out what I mean, Bwahahaha.

Arucard talking to Victoria in her mind Victoria talking to Arucard in her mind Chapter II 

Jack was always a bit of the explorer, many would call it snooping, but no one was there to judge her. The young sandy brown short haired girl, who disguised herself as a boy, decided to do a bit exploring in what was left of the cargo bay. Everyone seemed to be regrouping at that moment and were distracted by something else, so she thought it was the perfect time to see what the others had stored. Maybe something valuable would be found that she could use.

The cargo bay was in utter chaos, as if a tornado had hit it and flipped it upside down and slammed it three feet into the sand. She frowned that most of the cargo seemed to be broken. But there was still more to explore.

"Hello?" she asked. For some reason she felt that she was being watched and had the need to call out. Silence was her answer. Climbing over the over turned shelves and stepping around crates, a shiver invaded her senses. This area of the wreck seemed to be getting colder for some reason. Maybe the coolant system was leaking, maybe. Not only that, she felt like she was being hunted. Weary, she looked around, not seeing anything in the dim light she continued on, unaware of the predatory eyes that followed her movements.

Stopping to catch her breath, Jack briefly wondered why she was there, ready to loot cargo from dead people. Shrugging her shoulders, she took a deep breath and continued on, almost falling flat on her face.

"Oww." She hissed in pain. Her shin hit the corner of a long wooden crate causing her lack in balance. Lifting her pant leg, she saw a scrape that was starting to bleed.

"Oh man, why me…" She glanced at the crate she hit, a very unusual crate. The height went to about her knee level, but it was a least six to seven feet long and almost four feet wide. Unlike its surroundings, this particular crate looked unscathed. Finding a metal pole, she used it as a crow bar to open the crate's lid, unaware of the shadow behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh!" Jack screamed and jumped. Turning around she was face to face with a ticked off Shazza.

"Shazza don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Replied Jack as she took in deep breaths.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You see I was curious to see if any of my supplies survived the crash, and then I saw this crate, not a scratch on it, no debris, nothing."

"So you thought that you would open it." It was a statement, not a question.

But before Jack could answer, the lid fell off onto the ground, as if an invisible force pushed it, startling the both of them and making them jump. Turning to look at it, what they saw inside caused them to pale.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked a stunned Jack.

"Yeah, looks like a large black coffin." Shazza replied, just as shocked.

"Not just any coffin, look how it shins, and is that real gold edging?"

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Just getting a closer look. Who would bring a coffin anyways?" she asked as she knelt down to its side. Hesitantly she extended her hand and touched the surface.

"It's so smooth, and cold. I cant even see a latch or anything. How would you even open it up…. if that is what you would want to do." Remarked Jack after Shazza gave her a strange look. "Anyways there seems to be writing on the bottom of the lid. Do you have a light?"

"I have no idea why I'm helping you, but here." Shazza handed Jack a small flashlight, which she turned on.

"It's written in gold, lets see, it says, 'The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my Wings to make me Tame.' Huh."

"Who would put that on a coffin?"

"I don't know, and I'm getting kind of freaked here." There was a waver to Jack's voice. For some reason, Jack got the feeling that the coffin was alive, or at least something inside it was.

"Yeah me too. Come on lets go. The reason why I came to get you is that we are planning a search party." Explained Shazza as the duo left, walking back into the sunlight.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching the whole time. He stepped out from the shadows that hid him so well, his eyes covered by goggles, head shaven. His muscular formed looked down at the coffin, also feeling something from it, something like him, only older and evil. The coffin seemed to pulse with it. He bent down and studied both the coffin and the crate that held it. A cross was burned into the wood of the crate's lid. His hand hovered not quite touching the wood. Retracting his hand and standing, he rolled his neck causing a cracking sound.

"How interesting." Spoke his deep graveled voice. Richard B. Riddick, serial murderer, turned towards the direction the two had left, a predatory smile on his face. "How interesting indeed."

Riddick left the opposite direction than the others, his steps light and hardly noticeable, just like the multiple red eyes watching him from the shadows.

------

Joining the small gathering, talks of a search party passed, there was too much damage and would be hopeless. Jack took time to observe them as a new topic came to the conversation. The participants were: the blond pilot Caroline Fry, with Johns, Shazza (who like Jack also just joined in), a sort of fidgety man in his thirties with glasses named Paris, Zeke a male prospector, Victoria a quiet blond who didn't seem to be paying attention, and a holy man named Imam surrounded by his students, Ali, Hassan and Suleiman.

"Where were you?" asked the aggravated pilot Caroline Fry.

"Sorry, I was exploring the ruins." Replied Jack sheepishly.

"Alone, with a escape killer out there."

"Ah come on, he can't be that…bad." Jack finished quietly as she was bombarded with stares from the adults. "Sorry."

"Back to the topic, Riddick's escape. What's the point anyways? I mean why would he come after us?" asked the antique collector Paris as he handed out rare New Guinea spears to the others.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to get what you have, or just to mess with your mind." Replied Johns as he finished loading his shotgun.

"Sounds like a charmer." Stated Shazza as she took a spear from Paris.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later, and look at the problem a head. We still need water." Fry remarked.

"I believe that we should follow the blue sun, blue sun means blue water." Suggested Imam, the Holy man.

"Now you know why I'm an atheist." Commented Zeke.

Victoria half listened as they further discussed their plans. Their voices filtered, as her mind started to wonder and calculate. She was interrupted by the ever sarcastic, yet haunting voice of her servant.

Not very vocal are you Master. I did not think that a bump on the head would have such an effect on you. Perhaps, you should have gotten hit there sooner. You were such a loud and noisy child. 

Victoria gritted her teeth.

_No wonder my ancestors picked up certain habits, such as smoking and drinking. It's the only was to ignore you._

Rarely ever worked. But it seemed to help a little with their nerves. Tell me Master, what will your habit be?

Arucard laughed at the image of her beating him to the ground entered into her mind.

You are always welcome to try that, however, must I remind you…I do bite back.

The image of Arucard doing just that, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of her neck with his arms wrapped around her restricting all of her movement as the bodies of her current companions laid lifeless on the ground, invaded her mind as well as his incisive laugh.

"…that's where Riddick is headed." Johns stated taking Victoria away from the disturbing image imprinted in her mind from Arucard.

Fry looked at the blue clad uniformed man who had a slight southern accent.

"But I thought you said his tracks are going towards the ship's ruins."

"Yep, that means he's headed in that direction." Johns replied as he pointed in towards the dead trees.

Master why the delay? You know that I cannot remain hidden for much longer. Eventually I will need to be introduced to the others…eventually I will need to feed.

After all, the child has seen my coffin and has shed blood.

"What?" Victoria asked out loud, drawing attention to her. She ignored their stares as she waved an apology. Jack swallowed nervously. During the discussion she could have sworn flakes of red shined in Victoria's eyes when they briefly focused on her.

"Here Zeke, you may need this." Johns handed Zeke a handgun, a brief look of nervousness etched its way onto Zeke's face. "If you see him, shoot off a round."

"And if he sees us first?" inquired Paris.

Johns smirked. "There will be no shot."

Victoria watched as the 'water recovery' group left. She nervously looked at the three suns around her. This was not good. If they did find away off this planet, how would she get Arucard off of it? She highly doubted that they would be willing to carry a coffin around, especially with no explanations. The ones that she could give, they would never believe. Arucard hated the sun so the thought of him caring his own coffin, as amusing as it was, was not an option. She also wondered why Arucard would bring up the boy. So he saw the coffin, there would be no way for him to open it, and no way he could figure out the significant of it. So what was Arucard planning? And what did he mean the child drew blood? Thinking about it, and trying to understand Arucard was giving her a headache.

"Hey, Victoria right? I need some help setting up some shade." Spoke Zeke.

Victoria looked towards the male prospector who had the gun tucked into his pants.

"Sure, no problem." However, the effort turned to be more difficult then she thought. With the gravity and light atmosphere, made it hard to breath and even harder to do manual labor. While like the others she had a unit to give her more oxygen, hers did not seem to do enough. After an hour or so, she was at the point of hyperventilating, her heart was rapidly pounding, and there was a sharp pain in her lungs when Arucard spoke.

**_Stop. _**There was no mocking, no humor nor anger. It was a simple command that demanded to be obeyed.

"Bloody hell, Shazza, Jack, Paris get over here now. I think she's going to pass out!" Yelled Zeke as he saw Victoria turn pale, and started to sway on her feet. She heard Arucard curse as the world turned dark.

--------

It was a shock when the supposed trees turned out to be massive bones of some unknown creature. The group paused catching their breath.

Caroline stood by a few bones, as Johns approached her handing her a bottle of whiskey. Both unaware of the shadow behind her, hidden by the bones she leaned against.

"Shouldn't drink this, probably makes you more dehydrated." She stated as she took a drink.

"Probably right. What did Owens mean when he said 'don't touch the lever'?"

Riddick stood just behind Fry with his self-made shiv. He moved into position ready to make the killing blow just below the brain stem. Johns would be too distracted by her death, that he would not be able to shoot correctly, and the bones would offer some protection as well as cover. He paused however, as Fry answered Johns' second question, on who the docking pilot was.

"I guess I'm more lucky than I thought." Remarked Johns' as he took off his baseball cap and put it on her head.

Instead of a killing strike, Riddick cut a small amount of her hair, sniffed it and let it blow away with a puff of his breath. This group was more interesting then he thought. Deciding he followed them long enough, he headed back towards the wreck, to the others who were too preoccupied with current events to even think that a killer would soon be stalking them, but which killer remained to be seen.

The end of Chapter 2 

Hope you liked it.

Don't worry Arucard will make his appearance soon, just keep in mind that the three suns are still up.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK**_HELL_

Thank you everyone for reading and your remarks.

I don not own the characters from Pitch Black, or Hellsing.

Don't worry, people are going to start dying now and questions will be answered

Flash backs or dreams Arucard talking in Victoria's head Victoria talking to Arucard in her head Chapter III 

"_Seres? Seres? Where are you?" demanded a young child of three. The girl was still dressed in her pajamas, a stuffed bat held tightly in her grasps. It was a gift for her birthday from two of the occupants of Hellsing manor, her twin brother Jason, received soldier action figures. The strawberry blond vampire dressed in a police like uniform smiled in response to the young girl's question._

"_I'm here young Master." Seres Victoria watched as a smile bloomed on the young girls face as she found the woman of whom she was named after._

"_I've been looking for you everywhere! Why did you hide from me?" Pouted Victoria. Seres could not help but let out a laugh. Scooping the young child in her arms, Seres proceeded to apologize._

"_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. May I ask why you are out of bed young Master?" It was Victoria's turn to apologize._

"_I was looking for you and Arucard." She said with her head down._

"_Well, Master Arucard has already left on a mission, and I'm about to leave on one also. Let me take you back to your room. Remember, you are not feeling well, and the soon to be leader of Hellsing needs her health. Besides, what would Arucard think?" Once again Victoria pouted, bringing a gentle laugh to Seres' lips._

As Seres carried Victoria to her room, the young child watched as a black substance oozed slowly down the walls consuming them, soon she was no longer in the vampire's arms, but rather alone in the darkness. Laughter echoed around the child as burning red eyes of a giant appeared and looked down upon her. An agonizing scream of Seres Victoria startled the young child. Sonar like sounds were heard as the darkness started to take form, rushing towards the young heiress. Watching from a distance was a man in white.

The voices only made her head ach worse. She wanted nothing more than to keep them closed, but the persistent voices wouldn't let her. Her eyes opened to blurry figures that soon turned out to be Paris, Jack, Zeke, and Shazza.

"She's awake, now can we continue?" Paris asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, just make sure you keep Riddick off my back." Replied Zeke as the two of them left.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jack asked.

Victoria took a moment to look around. She was inside the ship and in the shade.

" I'm fine. Must have been a relapse, nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad. But I think that you should rest a bit more, and stay out of the suns." advised Shazza. Victoria nodded and closed her eyes once more, her breathing evening out to relieve some of the pressure in her head.

_You're awfully quiet Arucard. Any reason? _

For one, you already have a head ach, as much as I would love to add to it. The other…I was just remembering.

_Anything in particular? _

That is for another time young Master. Besides, someone is about to get killed.

As soon as he finished speaking, Victoria heard the sound of a gun shot go off, causing her to briefly forget about her head ach. She quickly stood, running towards the sound.

Oops, too late.

She found Jack looking white as a ghost, repeating overly "It was just some guy." As Shazza stood frozen with blood covering her face. To her right was a silent Paris, and in front of Shazza was Zeke with a freshly fired gun, the smoke still coming out of the barrel. Victoria looked down to the ground, there laid a stranger, possibly another survivor, with his head split open, almost as if he was hit with an ax. Thankfully the bullet exited at an angle, and did not hit Shazza as well. The sight being nothing new to her, Victoria casually looked around making sure she did not step onto any brains. They were almost impossible to get off of your shoes when stepped on. Satisfied that she didn't, she looked back up at the others.

All unaware of Riddick sitting in a chair that once was occupied by Paris.

"We'll need to move this body. I'll grab a tarp to cover him up." Victoria left, and came back shortly after with the said item. The others still seemed to be in shock.

Tossing a rag to Shazza, so that she may clean her face of blood, Victoria spoke, "There is nothing that we can do now, but to give him a proper burial, and continue with what we were doing." The others nodded, responding to her commanding yet gentle voice.

Victoria leaned against a shelf as her head ach came back full force. Any movement that she made caused pain as well as nausea. She knew that she was becoming dehydrated, and she needed water soon.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Jack. Victoria turned to look at her, wincing in the pain it caused.

"Do what?"

"Take charge like that? The body didn't shock you one bit, and you responded so quickly afterwards."

"It's my job. Now, no more questions, my head still hurts. And Shazza needs your help." Catching the hint, Jack nodded and left, there was just something off about Victoria, like she was distracted by something else, something that none of them could see or hear.

I had another memory of Seres

**I know. Do not worry about it, what is in the past, should stay there.**

But, that time is mostly a blur. Tell me Arucard, what happened? How did I get better from a condition that killed my mother and was passed on to me? And what exactly happened to Seres on that mission?

**It's not important**

But…

**Besides, there is something else living on this planet that hunts on the sent of blood. I would be more concern about your current situation…not on the past.**

Victoria was taken back by the seriousness in Arucard's voice only to be once again interrupted by a series of sporadic gunfire.

-

Zeke continued to dig in the atrociously dry dirt, only to pause a moment to breath in more oxygen. He preferred doing hard manual labor as oppose to thinking of what happen just moments ago. He was no stranger to the hard life and death, and thought himself innocent, however, a man was still dead because he shot him. If anyone was to be blamed it should be Riddick. After all, that was one of the killer's games, playing with his potential victim's minds. Well, he would be no victim, he had people to protect therefore he was completely justified in killing that man. If the man called out or something, then perhaps he would still be alive…

Zeke drew the pick once more into the ground, only to find a small tunnel formed. Curious he bent down to his knees and leaned towards it. He could have sworn he heard something, a whisper, coming from the tunnel. Grabbing his light, he flashed it inside, only to meet with red eyes staring right at him. In shock, a scream did not leave his throat until a shadow of a creature with claws grabbed him and pulled him in.

Desperately he shot at the creature and at the very walls seemed to move all around him. His screams were muffled by the shots and the sounds of bone crunching. In all of his life, Zeke never thought that he would be eaten alive, nor having a spectator watching the whole time…smiling.

-

It seemed that she could not run fast enough, like it was some kind of horror movie where no matter how hard you tried, your legs just wouldn't move. She heard Zeke's cries, and the pain behind them. Worse she heard the gunshots. Shazza ran to the tarp that seemed to have fallen due to a struggle.

"Zeke…" she cried out lifting the tarp away, only to see blood around a small tunnel, and Richard B. Riddick, kneeling by it with his shiv out.

Riddick looked up and saw the accusing look of the brown leather clad prospector. Un affected by her Riddidck slowly stood and began to run. Shazza's anger filled cries fallowed behind him as she desperately tried to keep up with his ruthless stride.

As he got further away, Johns held his shotgun out catching Riddick by surprise, tripping him. Riddick never let out a sound, even as Johns tore the goggles from his face, causing his eyes to burn from the light. Riddick fought on only to stop as Johns' weapon was pointed down at him. Shazza came up moments later striking out at him with hate filled kicks. She demanded answers, but he remained silent.

-

Inside the coffin, a figure shroud in darkness smiled. Soon the suns will set, then he would be freed, and when that happened, he knew too well that the real screaming would begin. He was getting so hungry and with death and blood being shed, he should be aloud his share of it. And what made it even better, fear was already being roused by the survivors, including his master who felt uneasy on this planet. If they thought the serial killer and the unknown were scary, just wait till they get introduced to him. Yes, soon, very soon.

On a personal note, the part about the head being split open and brains being hard to clean off the shoe is in fact true. Trust me, I know.


End file.
